looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Weekday Afternoon Live (The New Looney Tunes Show)
Weekday Afternoon Live is the the twenty-seventh episode of Season 1 of The New Looney Tunes Show, being a half-hour special. Plot The five main characters of West Lawn are invited to be the guest hosts of Weekend Afternoon Live and they discover that the Looney Tunes universe is too different from the one they live. Sketches Opening During the opening, the announcer announces (respectively) Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester, Tweety, Lola Bunny, Tina Russo, Sylvia, Aoogah, the Warners, Babs and Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, even Wile E. Coyote, Ralph Wolf and Walter Wolf in the Weekday Afternoon Live band, some others that may not even appear and finally, their guest stars, the West Lawn kids. Bugs shows them that their show isn't like their. ''Foghorn's Fried Chicken'' commercial In a spoof of the 1980s commmercials (also starring Foghorn), Foghorn Leghorn tells Barnyard Dawg that the best fried chicken is at Foghorn's Fried Chicken. *'Characters:' Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Jeff Bennett) and Barnyard Dawg (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) ''Ewmew's Impwobabwe Histowy'' In a parody of , Elmer takes the guest stars to travel in time to see several moments in history. What the guests didn't expect is that the Warner Siblings also came with them. *'Characters:' Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West) ''TBA'' TBA. *'Characters:' ''TBA'' TBA. *'Characters:' ''TBA'' TBA. *'Characters:' ''TBA'' TBA. *'Characters:' ''TBA'' TBA. *'Characters:' ''Fruity and Cocoa Carrots'' commercial In a spoof of the commercials, Bugs and Daffy (both spoofing Barney Rubble) is trying to steal Elmer's (spoofing Fred Flintstone) cereal. *'Characters:' Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) and Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West) Weekday Update Bugs and Daffy review the top stories of the week. *'Characters:' Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) and Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) Characters *Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Sylvester (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Tweety (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Barnyard Dawg (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Tina Russo (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Petunia Pig (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Sylvia (voiced by Tara Strong) *Aoogah (voiced by T'Keyah Crystal Keymah) *Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West) *Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Marvin the Martian (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Plucky Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Hamton J. Pig (voiced by Billy West) *Shirley the Loon (voiced by Gail Matthius) *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *The Narrator (voiced by Frank Welker) Hosts *Sherman Lewis (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Petunia Smith (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *William van Fuddy (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Sally Freleng (voiced by Tara Strong) *Woody Moley (voiced by Tara Strong) Quotes *"(entering in the dressing room) You're ready for tonight, pal?" - Daffy Duck. *"Not yet, Daffy. I'm still a bit nervous with tonight's guests" - Bugs Bunny. *"Why? Just because are stars from a cable adult animated series?" - Daffy Duck. *"Exactly, doc. And our show doesn't allow swearing. We have to keep our eye on them" - Bugs Bunny. *"Listen, doc. Our show is too different from yours. While at your show, you need to curse to get a laugh, we get the laughs here with slapstick and anvils" - Bugs Bunny. *"Why the f*** did you invite us?!" - William van Fuddy. *"Language, young man. Our original plan was to get Stephen Colbert to host this episode, but the morons at Warner Bros. said no" - Daffy Duck. *"It could b-b-b-be worst. Warner Bros. wanted the Teen Titans to be today's g-g-g-guests" - Porky Pig. *"(an anvil hits Sally) Oh my God, they killed Sally" - Sherman Lewis. *"You b*******!" - Petunia Smith. *"Whoa, intermission. What did I say about swearing?" - Bugs Bunny. Trivia *This episode serves as a remake of [[w:c:tinytoons:Weekday Afternoon Live|the homonymous Tiny Toons Adventures episode]]. *''West Lawn'' is a spoof of Comedy Central's animated television series South Park (except the characters are animals). **Ironically, Time Warner owned 50% of the channel until 2003. **Sherman Lewis is a spoof of Stan Marsh. ***Tress MacNeille already voiced Stan Marsh in The Simpsons' episode The Bart of War. **Petunia Smith is a spoof of Kyle Broflovski. ***Coincidentally, she shares her name with Petunia Pig (also voiced by DeLisle). **William van Fuddy is a spoof of Eric Cartman. **Sally Freleng is a spoof of Kenny McCormick. ***Sally's muffled voice is similar to The Powerpuff Girls' Bubbles' voice (also voiced by Strong). **Woody Moley is a spoof of Butters Stotch. **Due to its TV-Y7-FV rating, all curse words are bleeped. *''Weekday Afternoon Live'' is a spoof of NBC's . **Rather than airing on NBC, it's mentioned that the show is aired on rival CBS (a reference to the network airing various content from ). *This episode doesn't feature the regular opening and closing. *Porky's reference to Teen Titans is a reference to 's mixed reception. *Posters of other adult cartoon character spoofs appears on Bugs Bunny's dressing room, namely Blard Simpleton (Bart Simpson), Beaver and Hoghead (Beavis and Butt-head), Rank and Stumpy (Ren and Stimpy), Briard and Dewey Griffith (Brian and Stewie Griffin), Modjack and Ricky (Mordecai and Rigby), Wooly (Lumpy), Will and Rocky (Rick and Morty), Darmicer and Mecocat (Darkar and Mecoboy), and The Warlus of Superprison (The Warden of Superjail). **Mindy's voice actress Nancy Cartwright is also the voice of Bart Simpson on The Simpsons. **Billy West voiced both Ren (starting with Season 3) and Stimpy in the original show. *Various characters from various Cartoon Network shows are seen on the backstage. Adult cartoon spoof posters Modjack and Ricky.png|Modjack and Ricky. Briard and Dewey Griffith.png|Briard and Dewey Griffith. Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes